


Shut up Dean

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Fingering, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Playing, Rimming, Sex, Teasing, Top Castiel, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally realizes that he wants to go further in his relationship with Cas. And so they do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list about as long as my arm as to why it has taken me so long to update this, and you can read them all at the end, but for now I'd just like to apologize for how long it's taken. I really am very, very sorry. I wish I could promise next weeks would be on time, but with how bad my anxiety has been acting up the best I can do is say the next chapter will be up sometime in the next 2 weeks. Maybe next week, maybe not. Thanks so much for everyone who has stuck with me this long! I hope this was worth the wait!!!!!  
> As always thanks so much to everyone who read, subscribed, kudoed, commented and waited!

Dean swung the door to the motel room open roughly and gasped in a much needed breath. He’d run from his baby on the other side of the parking lot to the room. It was down pouring and there were actually more than a few people in the motel this weekend so there were no spaces any closer. So not only did he have to park far away from his room, but he had to park far away and then run through the rain to get to it.

He shook the water off his hair and slid out of his coat before he froze to death and heard a laugh. Dean looked up and saw Cas lounging on the bed in just a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

“How are you not cold? You’re going to catch pneumonia laying around with no clothes on.” Dean said shutting the door he’d just realized he left open and kicked off his shoes off.

Cas sat up and grinned. “I could be wearing LESS clothes.” He said and Dean smiled. He walked over and bent down to kiss Cas’ upturned face. Cas suddenly pulled back and wiped at his cheek.

“Aw, you’re all wet.” He said leaning back. Dean laughed.

“Well that’s usually what happens when it’s raining smart ass.” He grabbed a Henley from the bag then dropped it onto the floor next to the bed.

“Are you seriously going to put on MORE clothes?” Cas asked huffing and Dean smiled.

“I’m fucking COLD. My heater’s been acting up and since it’s been cold I haven’t had a chance to actually work on my baby to fix it. Plus I’m soaking wet. So yeah, I’m putting on clothes. Help me warm up and maybe I’ll take them off later.”

Dean pulled his shirt off and replaced it with the dry one and quickly changed into sweatpants. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not that long, but when you got stuck in traffic it gave me a bit of a head start.”

“That’s because people don’t know how to drive in rain. Seriously, it starts drizzling and people act like it’s the end of the world and have to drive 5miles an hour. Like, come on.”

Dean pushed Cas over and crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. “What’re we watching?”

“Hercules.”

“That kid movie?”’

“Don’t pretend you don’t love Hercules.”

Dean considered it and finally nodded. “Yeah, I guess. It makes Sam crazy though because it’s so messed up with its mythology.”

“It’s a kids movie does he expect the Gods to have an orgy so they can make it canonical?”

“It’s non-canonical, NON canonical!” Dean yelled and Cas shoved his shoulder.

“Alright Tina* quiet down.”

Cas lifted the blankets and slid underneath them and cuddled up to Dean’s side. Dean adjusted and slid his arm around Cas and rubbed his back gently. They laid like that for a while just watching the movie together, when Cas started running his fingers over Dean’s thigh. Dean looked down but Cas was watching the movie. He was doing it unconsciously, innocently. But even an innocent touch wasn’t innocent anymore. Ever since he’d admitted to himself that he had a crush on Cas everything Cas did was magnified. Dean had been really good at distracting himself from Cas the last few times they were together, because they’d been having fun and doing other things. But now, just lying in the bed together, watching a movie he’d already seen a few times, his mind was wandering. Cas’ fingers were gentle on him, not touching anything they shouldn’t, but that didn’t stop Dean from taking notice. He noticed all right, and all he could think of was what happened the last time he’d had his hands all over Dean, but what if this time he didn’t stop?

“Cas.”

“Mmhmm?”

Cas didn’t even look up at him, comfortable to just lay on his shoulder and continue watching the movie. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What was he going to say? How was he supposed to ask for what he wanted?

“Nothin.” He finally managed and cursed himself out in his head. He was such a wimp. But this time there would be no excuse or reason for what they’d be doing. He wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t apologizing, if he crossed this line it would be the final one. The final step to admitting that he wanted Cas THAT way. He couldn’t make up lame excuses for himself any more. But the longer he laid there the more he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He WANTED Cas. But how did he tell Cas that? He felt like a teenager again. His heart was going to explode out of his chest if he didn’t do SOMETHING soon. He turned onto his side and brought his hand up to cup Cas’ cheek. This he could do. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’. Cas kissed him back lazily and pulled back smiling.

“You’re so cute.” He said and laid his head back on Dean’s shoulder to keep watching the movie.

Well that didn’t work the way he wanted. He racked his brain for something to say, or do, to let Cas know what he was thinking. He suddenly sat up, a bit to quickly because it jostled Cas into sitting up and turning a surprised look at him.

“Sorry. I was, uh, hot.” He said and Cas nodded and shifted sideways.

“I’ll move over.”

“No! I, uh, mean, I’ll just take my shirt off.” He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off over his head and tried to keep from blushing. This was no big deal. Cas had seen him without a shirt plenty of times. No big deal. He kept repeating his mantra in his head, but it wasn’t helping. Cas smiled and Dean felt his stomach flutter. His smile always had that effect on him. Would he ever be immune to it?

“You trying to seduce me Dean? You know how I feel about you half naked.”

“Maybe.” He said trying to sound nonchalant, when he was anything but.

“Well keep up the good work.” Cas leaned forward and Dean, trying to meet him halfway, went to lean forward but his hand slipped on the sheet and he fell into Cas hitting him in the chin with his head before knocking him backwards.

Dean scrambled up, “Cas? Oh Dammit sweetheart, I am so sorry!”

“I’m fine Dean. It’s okay.” Cas waved away his concern but Dean still couldn’t believe it. How had a simple kiss turned into Dean all but knocking Cas out? He’d have to try harder the next time. He could do this. For god sake, it’s not like this was his first time. He paused; technically it was his first time with a GUY but still. He could do this. It was Cas.

Cas sat up and rubbed his chin. “Dean why don’t you lay back?”

“Yeah, Good idea.” He scooched back to put himself back on his side of the bed, but to add to his humiliation he miscalculated how much bed he had and slipped right off the side. He twisted before he hit the ground but all that accomplished was that his stomach hit the ground instead of his back. He felt the air knocked out of him and he tried like hell to breathe and not die of embarrassment.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean took a deep breath and lifted his hand in a thumbs up but didn’t try to get off the floor. “Perfect, why do you ask?”

“I dunno, possibly because you’re lying face down on the floor?”

“I just was, uh, just testing my reflexes. They could use some work.”

Cas peeked over the side of the bed. “You’re testing your reflexes right now?”

“Yes.” Dean got his knees under him and turned back toward the bed and slowly leaned up and kissed Cas. He actually managed to not screw it up and kissed him on the lips. But Cas suddenly leaned back and pulled a long hair out of his mouth. Something that had probably gotten on him from Dean’s mouth when he face planted on the floor. His face flamed now for sure. How else could he possibly fuck this up? This was like the least romantic night of his life.

“Dean.”

Dean couldn’t even look at Cas at this point. Of all the ways he could have imagined this going, none of this was on his list.

“Dean. Come up here.”

He stood up and crawled back into the bed and tried to focus on the movie in front of them. He hadn’t failed so extraordinarily since he was 15.  He felt hands on his cheeks as Cas turned him and kissed him again. This time he didn’t hit Cas in the face or fall off the bed, so that was something. He leaned into the kiss and followed Cas down as he leaned back against the bed. They stayed like that for a minute just trading gentle kisses back and forth. Then he went a little further biting Cas’ bottom lip gently and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.

“Can I take this off?” He asked and Cas nodded. He sat up and let Dean take off his shirt but just as he went to kiss Cas again he noticed Cas fumbling around the sheets. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to turn the movie off. It’s weird to be making out with a Disney movie on in the background.”

Dean mumbled an apology and started looking for Cas’ phone. He finally found it and clicked the movie off and tossed the phone back onto the bed. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Cas sat up and kissed Dean gently, running his hands up Dean’s sides. Dean slid his hand through Cas’ hair and pulled him closer to take the kiss where he wanted it to go. He didn’t want soft kisses right now. He wanted deep and dirty. He wanted to show Cas what he wanted, since he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He slid his tongue into Cas mouth and shifted so he was sitting in his lap. That felt, fuck, Cas was already half hard and Dean wanted to feel more of him. He moved against Cas slowly just to test it out. What if he didn’t like-

“Fuck.”

Cas arched up against him as he ground down, and Dean DID like that. Cas slid his hands to Dean’s hips and pushed his fingertips in his sweatpants. “Dean?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He got to his knees and let Cas push his pants down. With a little wiggling and using Cas’ shoulders for balance, they managed to get the pants all the way off. He sat back in Cas’ lap in only his underwear but instead of touching him, Cas put his hands on the bed and curled his fingers in the sheet.

“Cas?”

Cas nodded, what he was nodding at Dean didn’t know, but he nodded and brought his hands up to Dean’s face and pulled him closer so he could feel Cas’ breath on his skin. “You. God. You are such a tease.” He said smiling and kissed Dean hard. Dean kissed him back but shook his head. Cas had misunderstood. He tried to pull back but Cas wouldn’t let him break the kiss, he slid his hands down Dean’s neck and across his chest, sliding over his nipples on the way. Dean arched up into the touch and pushed against Cas at the same time. Cas growled and grabbed his thighs, lifting him up and tossing him backwards on the bed. He followed him down and kissed him again, running his hands down Dean’s chest, but now that he was on top, he kept hovering so the only thing touching Dean was his hands.

“Cas.”

“Mmmhmm.” Cas ran his hands over Dean’s hips but never touched where Dean wanted him to the most.

“Cas. I’m not teasing you.”

Cas stopped moving above him and looked down breathing hard. “So this is?”

“An invitation?”

“For what Dean? You have to be very clear about what you want. I don’t want to push you too far.”

Dean hesitated for a second, embarrassed to ask for what he wanted, then finally grabbed the waistband of his boxer-briefs and lifted his hips to slid them down his legs. Cas watched him then put his hand on Dean’s when it reached his thighs.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yeah.”  And he was. He knew he wanted this.

“How.” Cas swallowed and tried again. “How far do you want us to go?”

Dean squirmed beneath that beautiful gaze and slid his hand out from under Cas’ to reach up and grab his ass.

“I want all of it Cas.” He said trying to sound confident. Why wasn’t Cas taking the hint? Why was he going to make him spell it out?

Cas finished slipping off his underwear slowly then grabbed his hips and flipped them so Cas was laying on his back and Dean was on top.

“You take lead Dean. Show me what you want. Take what you want. I’ll give you anything you need.”

“Cas.” Dean was in awe of Cas all over again. Cas was the most considerate, caring, beautiful person Dean had ever met. He leaned down and kissed him again but Cas kept his hands to himself, which was starting to annoy Dean. He grabbed Cas’ hands and brought them to his chest. “Touch me. Please.”

“Where?” Cas asked and Dean growled his frustration.

“You’re not a virgin Cas, I’m not going to keep telling you what to do. Let’s just say NOTHING is off limits okay?”

Cas sat up and sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth the same time he slid his hands back to cup Dean’s ass. He let Dean’s nipple slip out of his mouth and blew on it. “So this is okay?”

“Yes. More than.” He didn’t know if he wanted to lean into the warm mouth sucking on him, or press back against the firm hands slowly rubbing his ass. Which was a little scary for him. If he took this the whole way, to exactly where he wanted it to go, this was new territory. And as much as he DID want it, it was a little unsettling all the same.

“Cas.”

Cas let Dean’s nipple pop out of his mouth and looked up at Dean, still squeezing his ass. He stared at Dean, catching his gaze for a minute before he slid his hands to Dean’s thighs. He massaged them gently and kissed the center of Dean’s chest.

“Dean. I want to take my time with you. You’re a gift I want to unwrap slowly.”

Dean laughed, “I’m already naked Cas. Kind of hard to unwrap me anymore.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what-” Dean promptly shut up when Cas grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were firm against Dean’s, demanding a kiss more than asking and Dean was happy to oblige. He let Cas’ fingers slide over his ear to cup his cheek as he braced his palms on Cas’ chest to steady himself. The feel of Cas’ warm palm on his face coupled with the soft lips under his, add that rock solid body underneath him and he was in sensory overload. He moaned into Cas’ mouth and slid his hands across the strong chest under his palms. He couldn’t get enough of Cas. Cas slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth and licked his way inside the same moment he slid his hands up Dean’s sides and pulled him closer. The movement caused Dean to rub up against Cas’ shorts, frustrating him that he was the only one actually naked.

“Cas.” He pulled back slightly, but Cas shook his head and pulled Dean’s head back to him and kissed him again. The kiss went on a long time, with Cas holding him in place as he took everything he wanted from Dean’s mouth. Dean finally had to pull away and suck in some much needed oxygen, but that didn’t stop Cas. He just shifted focus. He kissed Dean’s cheek, then down to his throat.

“Ah! Sweetheart.” Dean slid his hands up Cas’ chest to his back and dug his nails into his skin when Cas started sucking. Dean’s knees gave out and he sat down in Cas’ lap, he maneuvered so that his feet were behind Cas and he wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, so he was flush against him. He was still annoyed that Cas still had shorts on, but he’d take it. Sitting in Cas’ lap, feeling his hot skin under his fingers, those warm lips sucking on his neck, he didn’t want to do anything that would stop this.

“Dean. God I love, I love the taste of you.”  

Dean nodded and slid his hand up to cup the back of Cas’ head to hold him in place. “Don’t stop.”

“No way.” He kept up that delicious pressure on Dean’s neck, but his hands started wandering. He caressed Dean’s back, slid his hands to his chest then down so his knuckles brushed against Dean’s dick.

“Oh fuck Cas.” He pushed against that warm hand and Cas got the hint and wrapped around him and slid his hand up slowly. Dean bit his lip and tried not to moan at the contact. Cas sucked hard on Dean’s neck but kept his hand slow and gentle. The combination was making Dean crazy. “Cas.”

“Yes.” Cas nodded and kissed his way down to Dean’s chest and placed an open mouth kiss over Dean’s heart before he sucked Dean’s nipple into his mouth and moaned around it.

“Cas. Cas. I want your pants off. I want to feel you against me.”

Cas shook his head and stopped sucking on Dean long enough to pull back panting. Dean missed the warm heat of Cas’ mouth instantly.

“No. No I’m to close already. Can’t you feel it?” He pushed up against Dean and Dean hissed as the hard dick slid against his ass. “I’ll keep them on until we’re ready. Until, you’re ready to fuck me.”

Dean froze, but Cas didn’t notice and went back to kissing his chest. Cas wanted Dean to fuck him? He was shocked to admit that he hadn’t thought about the fact that he could be the one fucking Cas. And it should have crossed his mind. But from the first moment he’d decided he wanted to be with Cas, he’d only seen it the one way. With Cas on top, taking him. He’d been nervous because he’d never been with a guy before, so he’d never been on the receiving end, but he hadn’t hated the idea. He’d been scared, but scared in the same way that he was before getting on a roller coaster. He was nervous but also excited. He could fuck Cas. He absolutely could. That firm ass surrounding his dick, pushing into Cas, yeah, he definitely could do it. But, honestly, if he was truthful with himself, that’s not what he wanted this time. When Cas said Dean could fuck him he’d been disappointed. He would be man enough to admit that’s what he felt. He could fuck Cas, he was no stranger to that, and he knew he’d enjoy it. But he also knew that this time, their first time, that’s not what he wanted. He wanted Cas to take the lead. He wanted to be in his hands, cared for, guided through their first time. There was no one else except Cas that he would ever trust with this. And he wanted to put all of his trust in Cas. He felt his face getting red as he realized how corny that sounded, even to him, but he couldn’t help it if that’s how he felt.

“Cas.” Dean grabbed Cas’ face and forced him to look at him. “I, uh, I’m not good at this kind of thing.”

Cas smiled and kissed him gently. “Dean I’m sure you’re more than adequate.”

“No. I don’t mean sex. That I know I’m pretty alright at.” Dean said laughing. He cleared his throat. “No I mean asking for stuff.”

“Dean anything you want is yours. Just ask. I won’t judge you, so you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Cas rubbed his cheek against Dean’s hand and just looked into his eyes and waited for Dean to spit out what he wanted. He knew his face was flaming now.

“I, um, when you said you want me to fuck you. Is that what you REALLY want?”

“What do you mean? Dean, I want this. I want us to be together. Now.” Cas thrust up against Dean again and Dean moaned and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders to keep his hands from being all over him.

“Not that. I mean, uh, shit, um, what if it was, you know, the other way? What if it wasn’t me, that you know, but you, who….Would you, still, I mean, would you want, fuck.”

“Dean, are you asking if I would be okay fucking you?”

Dean let out a breath and nodded. Relieved that Cas was finally getting it. “Yes.”

“You are.” Cas suddenly grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him roughly. “Such a.” Another kiss. “Fucking gift.” He kissed Dean again and bit his lip. “Dean, are you sure? That this is what you want? I’m okay with the other way.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I can-”

“Want to? Dean, you don’t know how many times I fantasized about it. I am so damn hard right now, I might explode before I get anywhere near your sweet ass. It’s not that I don’t want to. I absolutely fucking do. I just want to make sure it’s what you want too. I won’t pressure you Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “I’ve never done this before Cas. So it’s a little nerve wracking. But I DO want this.”

“I’m going to take such good care of you Dean. But first, get off me.” Cas went from whispering right next to his ear to pulling back and pushing Dean’s chest so quickly Dean could do nothing except sit there like an idiot.

“What?”

Cas laughed and pushed him again. “You have to get out of my lap. I’m so close and you pressed against me isn’t helping. Plus if we’re going to give you what you want I have to be able to get you ready first.”

“Ready?” Dean said then immediately held up his hand blushing. “Oh. Oh. I get it. Sorry.” He scrambled off Cas’ lap as Cas slid off the bed and grabbed his shoes.

“I’ll be right back. Stay just like this.” He said leaning sliding his shoes on without tying them.

“Where are you going?”

Cas leaned over and kissed him again smiling. “I didn’t put anything in my bag because I never expected….you caught me by surprise, but thank god I have stuff in the car. I’ll be right back.” He snatched his keys off the table and ran out the door without a jacket on. Dean sat back against the headboard and expected the nerves to overwhelm him now that he was alone. They didn’t. He was nervous, but he really did want this. More than he’d originally thought. And the fact that it was with Cas eased his worries more than it probably should have. He should be more concerned about it. More concerned how easy it was for him to give in to his feelings for a man, but he wasn’t. He wanted to be with Cas. And for once he was going to stop worrying about what that said about him or what people would think and he’d do what he wanted. Cas finally came barreling back through the door with a bag slung over his shoulder and his eyes searching. When he saw Dean still on the bed where he’d left him his face split into a huge grin and he kicked the door shut and walked out of his shoes and dropped the bag next to the bed. His keys hit the floor in a jangle and he dropped onto the bed next to Dean.

“Dean.”

“No more talking. Since we’re doing it my way, I want your pants off now. I’m tired of being the only one naked.” Dean said and Cas nodded standing back up and shoving his shorts and boxers off in one motion. Dean let his gaze roam over Cas and he smiled. Cas really had a great body. All that running really paid off.

“Damn. The way you look at me.” He kissed Dean again, but only briefly before he kissed down to his neck, then down his chest. He licked a trail to Dean’s belly button before dipping his tongue in and out.  He slid his hands to Dean’s thighs and Dean hissed.

“Ah! Fuck, cold! You were outside for 2 minutes.”

Cas smirked and nipped his hip. “Big baby.”

“Yea well. Ah!” Cas cut him off by pushing his thighs apart and licking just the tip of Dean’s dick.

“Mmm. Damn Dean.” He closed his lips around the head and slid his mouth down. He came back up, licked the slit then went a little further down and groaned causing Dean to grip the sheets at the vibration.

“Cas that feels….fuck.”

Cas grabbed the bag from the floor and dumped the contents on the bed next to him without stopping what he was doing. He pulled off Dean and picked up a bottle and showed it to Dean who realized it was lube.

“I’m going to go really slow Dean, if I do anything you don’t like, tell me and it stops.”

Dean restrained himself from jumping onto Cas then and there. He really was the most considerate man. He made Dean embarrassed for how inconsiderate he was in comparison. “I trust you Cas.” And he did. He laid back and swallowed the lump in his throat expecting to hear the snick of the bottle cap opening but instead he jolted when Cas pressed a soft kiss to his inner thigh.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I got you Dean.”

Cas pushed Dean’s knees further apart and lifted one of his legs and threw it over Cas’ shoulder. Before Dean could register what he was planning, which was pretty obvious, Cas kissed his hole. Dean’s face heated again. He’d never had…no one had, fuck! Cas licked him gently and all rational thought and embarrassment fled from his mind. All he knew was he wanted Cas to keep doing that. And he did. He started licking him in long swipes, back and forth, getting him used to the feel, then he slid his tongue in, just the tip and Dean groaned, lifting his ass up against Cas’ hot mouth.

“Cas. You don’t have to-oh god.”

“It will help Dean. Trust me. Just lay back and enjoy.”

Dean nodded and allowed himself to just be swept away in the feel of Cas’ hands massaging his ass and pulling him apart as his expert tongue opened him further. He squirmed on the bed as Cas thrust his tongue in further and further, slowly licking him, the slurping sounds sounding loud in the quiet room. Dean suddenly felt a slick finger pressing slowly against him and he felt a ping of fear in his chest, he hadn’t even heard Cas open it, before he pushed past it and focused on the tip of Cas’ finger in his ass. It was, weird, different, but not bad.

“You okay Dean?” Cas’ voice was rough, like he was having a hard time controlling himself, but he was, going agonizingly slow for Dean’s benefit.

“Yea. I’m good Cas.”

And he was. It was a weird feeling, but the longer Cas left it there to more he started squirming against it. Cas slid in further and Dean couldn’t tell if it hurt or not when suddenly his dick was engulfed by Cas’ mouth again. The warm heat of Cas’ mouth distracted him from the intrusion in his ass, until another finger slowly prodded at him.

“Hmm?” Cas mumbled against Dean dick, sliding down further as he pressed in slowly.

“Yeah. Keep going Cas. S’good.”

Cas kept it up with the suction on his dick serving as a distraction from the fingers sliding further into Dean’s ass until he didn’t know how but he was wiggling against 4 fingers and his breath was coming in fast pants. Cas slid them out slowly then back in and Dean reached down to grab any part of Cas he could get his hand on. He ended up with his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Cas. Fuck.”

Cas slid his mouth all the way down Dean’s dick, something he hadn’t done this whole time, until Dean hit the back of Cas’ throat. He swallowed and thrust his fingers up at the same time and Dean grabbed his hair and pulled him off.

“No! No stop. To close. Way to close. Fuck Cas. You can deep throat?”

Cas snorted. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah. Dumb question.” Cas had pulled off his dick but was still fucking him with his fingers slowly. Pulling out and then sliding back in. Over and over. Dean pushed back against his fingers and groaned. They felt so damn good. “M’ good. I’m good Cas. Come on.”

Cas pulled his fingers out and tapped Dean’s hip with his sticky hand. “You should turn over and get your knees under you. I’ll be easier for the first time.”

Dean knew that. He’d said something similar to girls before, when he’d introduced them to it, so he knew Cas was right. But he still shook his head. “No. Like this.”

Cas sat up and kissed Dean’s cheek. He leaned back and pulled his fingers out of Dean, causing him to hiss. Then he started fumbling next to him on the bed until Cas picked up a sleeve of condoms. He tried tearing one off from the others but ended up dropping the whole thing.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and picked them back up. He managed to free one from the others but when he tried tearing it, it just wouldn’t give. “Seriously?”

“Cas.”

Cas held up his hand and tried ripping it again. “I got it Dean.”

Dean nodded but it was clear he didn’t. He pulled the condom package again but this time it slipped out of his hands and hit Dean in the forehead. Cas’ mouth opened in shock.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what’s going on.”

Dean laughed as the condom plopped onto his chest. He picked it up and realized it was slippery. Probably from the lube. He sat up and cupped Cas’ face and leaned in to kiss him but Cas turned his face away.

“No. You don’t want to kiss me after I-”

Dean grabbed his face and kissed him anyway. Dean wasn’t the only one who was nervous. Cas fumbling, and throwing condoms at him, it was obvious he wasn’t completely composed either. So he didn’t care where Cas’ mouth had just been. He was going to kiss him, and reassure him. He pulled back and picked up the condom from his belly where it had fallen when he’d grabbed Cas. He wiped it off on the sheet and then tore the top and held it up for Cas to take. He didn’t. He slid his hands on Dean’s cheeks and kissed him softly instead.

“Dean.”

Cas pulled back and their eyes locked. Dean could look into those blue eyes forever, but after a few minutes forced himself to clear his throat.

“Man, I’ll let you kiss me after that, but if you think I’m going to let you keep your sticky lube hands on my face you have another thing coming.” He said and Cas laughed. He laughed so hard his chest shook with it. He dropped his hands to Dean’s thighs and kissed him again, laughing against his lips.

He nudged Dean’s forehead and puffed out another laugh. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Cas pushed his thighs further apart and grabbed the condom from Dean’s fingers. Cas pulled back a little to slip the condom on. Then he grabbed the lube bottle and squirted probably more than necessary before he closed it with his chin and tossed it onto the bed beside them. When he was in position, just nudged against Dean, he slid his palm to Dean’s chest and rubbed.

“Okay?”

Dean nodded and laid back, letting his head hit the pillow.  “Go ahead. Don’t tell me when you’re going to just-Ah!”

Cas had slipped just the tip inside Dean as he was talking and that felt…he couldn’t really explain it. It didn’t hurt, Cas had made sure he was ready for it, but it was weird. Like he felt good, but it was such a strange thing to wrap his head around. Cas was about to fuck him, for real. He was afraid he was about to psych himself out when Cas pushed in a little further and wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick. That felt, yeah, no yes, he could do this. He WANTED to do this. He planted his heels on the bed and pushed back against Cas to get him to push further in. He wanted to feel all of it. Cas grunted in response and leaned down and kissed Dean roughly.

“Slow baby. Slow.”

“No. Not slow.” He wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and pulled him closer. “Give it to me Cas.”

Cas shook his head but did as Dean asked and lifted Dean’s hips and pushed in further. He grit his teeth and flexed his fingers on Dean’s skin. “You have no idea how hard this is.”

“I think I have an idea.” Dean said and Cas paused and a surprised laugh escaped him.

“Did you just….really Dean?”

Dean leaned up and kissed him again. Cas kissed him back but picked up one of Dean’s hands and brought it to his own dick. He pulled back from the kiss and motioned to him.

“I want you to jerk yourself off while I…I want to be able to focus.”

“Multi-tasking not one of your strong points?” Dean asked and Cas bit his lip.

“Stop talking.”

Dean was about to say something smart ass but then Cas pulled back and slid back in a little further than before. Dean arched up into it and felt his fingers flex on Cas’ shoulder. When he did it again, Dean did what Cas told him to do and slid his hand up his dick as Cas pushed back into his ass. The combination was, fuck, incredible. He did it again, and then again, until Cas pushed into him a little harder and he lost grip on his dick as he slid against the bed.

“Ah, fuck Cas!”

Cas pulled back and did it again, this time tilting his hips just right and-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean arched off the bed completely and wrapped both arms around Cas’ neck pulling him flush against him. He panted against Cas’ shoulder, as Cas did it again. 

“Cas! Wait, wait! I can’t. I can’t.” He couldn’t take anymore, it felt way to fucking good.

Cas bit his ear and licked away the sting. “Go ahead Dean. I got you.”

Dean shook his head. He had more stamina then this, he could usually hold out way longer than this. He knew he could. Cas did it a few more times, each time hitting his prostate until Dean couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t going to give up. He could- Cas snapped his hips into him again, and tugged on his dick simultaneously and Dean couldn’t stop it. He grunted out an annoyed curse as Cas sat up to stare at his face and came on his stomach. Cas thrust into him a few more times staring at Dean the whole time and finally came with a groan and shook above him for a minute before he dropped his forehead to Deans. They lay together panting and Dean could see Cas struggling to hold himself up.

“You can…you know you can….lay down?”

Cas nodded but stayed where he was sucking in gulps of air until he finally pulled out of Dean slowly Dean winced. Now that he wasn’t blinded by the moment, he’d admit that stung a bit. Cas rolled off the condom and tied it before leaning over the side of the bed and dropping it in the trash can. Then he flopped onto the bed next to Dean, pulled the covers over both of them, pulled him into his arms and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll clean us up in a minute. Just, just let me rest first.”

“Yeah.” Dean enjoyed the heat against his back, Cas’ breath on his neck and his hands rubbing his chest lovingly. He had never been more content in his life.

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Stay til Sunday with me?” Cas asked quietly and Dean couldn’t help smiling. He was supposed to go back to Sam tomorrow, since he’d said he’d be back on Saturday, but one more day probably wouldn’t hurt anything. So he grabbed Cas’ hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed the knuckles.

“Yeah.”

Cas pulled him even closer if that was possible and let out a contented breath. Dean was so comfortable and cozy but suddenly he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is now a bad time to realize there is dried lube in my hair?”

Cas groaned but Dean could feel him laughing and heard it when Cas said, “Shut up Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my excuses:   
> 1\. I wanted to do the 12 days of Christmas ficlets and I couldn't balance both those and this at the same time.   
> 2\. I can't write when I'm feeling anxious or depressed (both of which I've been feeling a lot lately)   
> 3\. I psyched myself up about how late it was that I felt it had to be a certain type of way to make up for it before I could publish it. And the later it was the higher my standards until I finally said fuck it.   
> 4\. I thought about it everyday but didn't have the words to express what I wanted.   
> 5\. I still didn't have the words but pushed through it anyway.   
> 6\. I've actually been hanging out with real life humans and therefore was away from my computer more  
> 7\. I was watching Walking Dead and got sucked in for 4 seasons.   
> 8\. I got a winter cold and I'm no good to anyone when I'm sick.   
> 9\. I was busy sleeping  
> 10\. And finally I just didn't have energy to write, instead choosing to lay half comatose on youtube watching Markiplier videos.


End file.
